wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Assumi Fonix
'Assumi Draconis' Assumi Draconis is a Human noble, she has a rich father, which was a part of the Kirin'tor (Archmage) and her Mother was also part of the Kirin Tor (Arcane Mage) Assumi is also part of the Kirin'tor,but is still an Firemage apperentice. She still has to learn,but she does it fast,trying to do it with grace,proud and all the strengh she can give off. 'Background' Assumi was born in Dalaran,because in Age,Dalaran was placed by his "old" place. She started to get arcane powers time by time she listened and looked at her parents,which made her something special in the childhood. The mother tried to enlist her in the youth-mage school in Dalaran,which is obviously led by thof Math,Grammar and such things,she was an A+ Girl and her parents were still happy about that. After Assumi finished the school,she earned money with usual jobs so she could get into the Kirin'tor school soon. So,as she reached the age of 21,she used the money of her father and the heirloom of her dead mum,to get in the School. She got teached by her former mentor D'ak'naval Yaak,a draenic Kirin'tor Firemage,but he got Killed in action by the scourge or better said,while he looked for materials for some potions and he got killed by the Scourged trolls in Northrend. So Assumi went on her own,to look for a new... (The rest is past). Assumi's next circle of Flames Today (OOCly: the 17th October 2010) Assumi got invited,to proof,that shes more than just an apperentice. She obviously got invited from the Kirin'Tor. So Assumi went to Dalaran,where different Archmages,which favourise the Pyromance,met her. First off,she had to do a theories-test. She has to write down arcane and pyromantic wisdom she knows about.The Result - She succeedes with extra points,due her greedyness for acknowledging herself in the pyromance. Then,she had to proof her practical skills,where shes still lacking of "translating" the theory to the practice. Short said,some theories she never practised,but that just shows she still has to learn...Which is obviously normal. But still,teeth by teeth she fastly tried some MORE spells,than just her small fireball,her little flamenova,her flameshape-rain and her small fireaura-shield for herself. (( Its all small,because shes still pretty at the beginning atm)). The Result - She failed a bit,which is normal,but her Tendence is still the one of a talented magister. Final Result - The Archmages accepted her in the next circles of fire,she became an adept. Archmages: "Will you,through the fire and the flames we carry on,follow us to the eternal flames-and shall you always carry our names to continue carrying on what never got finished before?" AssumI: "Yes,I will carry on what never got finished before,I will wear the eternal flame with wisdom and I will carry the names of the Kirin'tor until the path has ended for me or the eternal flame." Archmages: "Then you shall get accepted into the next step of eternal Pyrmance and shall you get insigned with the eternal Flame" The Archmages gave her an embleme,which sends off warmth,but sending emotions of savaging fire and flames,also giving the pyromancer the confidence,to carry on what she never did before,being an adept and doing spells,that are just more than firesparks. ((Embleme seen as Assumi's Item: Living Flame)) Archmages: "With this,you shall get welcomes into the next circle of fire,may the fire walk with you." Assumi: "May the fire walk with you,too,master." Assumi's next circle of Flames - Her way to Mageship Today (OOCly: 8th November 2010) Assumi got invited,to proof,that shes more than just an Adept. She got invited from the Kirin'Tor again,to show her effort and her new talents she learned. Today,she went to a full Mage and her way is done. Her circles of fire are completed,well.... Now she only can master and advance them,which she will do. Her Embleme of the Living Flame got more special and also she got a new gear for herself from the Kirin tor. The Results are very fine,she had studied alot and her effort seems to be restless and from now on,her duties for Dalaran,the Kirin tor and also their allies will be fully active. Assumi got a full mage. Biography Name: Assumi Draconis Class: Mage (Fire) Apperentice Faction/Sub faction alignment: Human(Alliance)/Kirin'tor Race: Human Gender: '''Female '''Personality: Warmhearted,sometimes kinky,noble,mannered,kind,mercyfull,open for conversations,supporting,curious Age: 22 '''Origin: '''Dalaran Status of her Physical Power: Woman-like (20/100) - She has not much power. Magical Power: Averaged-Powerfull (90/100) - yet shes still some apperentice,which makes her not powerfull at all...But sooner or later she gets powerfull with her spells she knows. Physical Defense: A bit (20/100) - Her Armor isnt that defensefull and her belly is unarmored at all. Magical Defense: O.K. (60/100) - Her suit is Fire resistant and arcane also gets blocked a bit. Knowledge: Acknowledged alot (90/100) - She reads alot and studys hard. Rune-useage: (0/100) - Never. Magic-useage: Always and powerfull(100/100) - Everytime,and everytime she uses it,she gets a small step forward for her being some kind of mastered. Melee-useage: *Bonk bonk*(10/100) - Only her staff. Ranged-useage: (0/100) - None. Category:Characters